


Should I Just Keep Chasing Pavements?

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He can’t stand McKinley anymore, can’t even stand being in Ohio any longer. He moves out to LA with Cooper less than a week later. He still can’t wrap his mind around it, and he’s haunted by nightmares of what must have happened to Kurt that night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I Just Keep Chasing Pavements?

**Author's Note:**

> Bri was bragging over not having any Klaine feels, I gave her the worst. Heart-wrenching Klaine for everyone!

Blaine groans, wriggling around underneath his comforter, sheets twisting around his body and pillows being pushed onto the floor as he tosses and turns. His quiet groans quickly turn into whimpers and soft sobs. It’s not long before his cries grow louder and the door to his bedroom flies open, a sleep rumpled Cooper stumbling into the room. Cooper flips on the bedside lamp, shaking Blaine until he wakes, eyes squinting against the sudden light and a final whimper falling from his lips. 

“Blainey, Blainey, are you okay?” Cooper asks, sitting down on the edge of his baby brother’s bed. Blaine’s hazel eyes are now a dark brown and glistening with tears as he looks up at his brother. Cooper reaches out to stroke Blaine’s cheek gently, pushing back the curls that had fallen onto his sweaty forehead. “Another nightmare?” Blaine nods with another quiet whine. “About him?” Another nod. Cooper sighs, pulling his little brother into a tight hug and petting through his curls. 

“I need to talk to him…” Blaine says in a broken voice. “I… I can’t do this anymore…” 

“Blaine…” Cooper frowns, pulling away and looking down at his brother. “B, y-you can’t…” 

“I have to, Coop.” Blaine insists, wiping angrily at his cheeks as his tears begin to fall. “I… I don’t care how, but I have to. I m-miss him…” 

“B, I understand that, but…” 

“Don’t but me! There has to be a way, Coop,” Blaine sniffs, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Cooper’s strong shoulder. 

“B, Kurt’s gone…” Cooper says sadly, but firmly. “You know that…” 

Blaine’s face crumples and he presses harder into Cooper’s shoulder, salty tears being absorbed by his brother’s nightshirt. Blaine was angry, and sad. Mostly just really pissed off at everything. He wanted to yell, to shout and throw things, to punch something, but he had already done all of that. He spent days at the gym, taking all of his anger out on the bag and letting out frustrated cries until he fell to the floor in a slobbery heap. He still couldn’t believe it, that he was gone, but it was sinking in more and more every day. 

It had been three weeks, three weeks since he had seen Kurt’s face smiling at  him across the choir room, since he had heard Kurt calling to him over his shoulder. “I’ll be over by four.” 

Four o’ clock rolled around and Kurt hadn’t showed up. Blaine figured he was just running a little late, after all the roads were slick and Kurt was always really careful. He was probably just driving slower than usual and it’s taking him a little longer to get there. It’s another hour and a half before Blaine gets really, really worried. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Kurt’s number, letting it ring until it reaches voicemail. Five times. He’s just about to grab his jacket from the door and his keys off the hook when his mother stops him, informs him that the roads have gotten too bad and they were under a state of emergency. No one could be on the roads. And that’s got to be why Kurt’s not here, because his dad wouldn’t let him. It doesn’t explain why he didn’t pick up his phone, but it’s enough for Blaine for now. He tries to ignore that nagging voice in the back of his head, that twinge of worry deep in his gut. 

It’s another hour until he gets the call. A frantic sounding Burt spitting out addresses and names and numbers, it’s a few minutes and a lot of repetition before Blaine finally understands what is being said to him. He grabs his keys and his jacket, yelling at his mom when she tries to stop him again, “THIS _IS_  AN EMERGENCY! KURT’S HURT, I HAVE TO GO!” She doesn’t manage to calm him down any, but she does convince him to let her drive. Luckily they aren’t met by any patrol cars so no questions are asked and as soon as they pull into a parking space at Lima Memorial Blaine jumps from the car, before it’s even off. 

It’s three more long hours before the final word is called. 12:21 AM, December 17, 2012. The minute one of the most wonderful people left this Earth for good, and the minute Blaine’s life ended. 

He can’t stand McKinley anymore, can’t even stand being in Ohio any longer. He moves out to LA with Cooper less than a week later. He still can’t wrap his mind around it, and he’s haunted by nightmares of what must have happened to Kurt that night. Crunching metal, screeching tires, and creaking wood. 

Blaine sobs in earnest now, clutching at Cooper as if he were the only thing keeping him grounded, the only thing keeping him from melting into the bed beneath him or drowning in his own tears. Cooper rubs his brother’s back soothingly, let’s him cry until he’s sobbed himself back to sleep, something that’s pretty much become their nightly routine.


End file.
